


Fallen Angels

by DREAMaboutADAM



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-30
Updated: 2013-09-30
Packaged: 2017-12-28 01:27:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/986017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DREAMaboutADAM/pseuds/DREAMaboutADAM





	Fallen Angels

You always were near, but in too time were far. Our views were only casual, smiles were sincere, but rare. When I found the love, your chocolate eyes simply went out. You ceased to smile, joke, I any more didn't hear your fervent laughter. But you all the same were near.

And once you left. Forever. At parting you told me:  
\- I love you. Let's meet in heavens, I know. I will be your angel. I promise.

After that your sad eyes were closed forever. I powerlessly squeezed your hand, but what I could make if the destiny took away you from me, my angel?

I lived as early as more many years as if you indeed protected me from death. But my time came also. I left this world in a dream, and in the morning relatives mourned over my breathless corpse. And I was at this time with you on a big white cloud. You and at me had unusual wings, black color. We became the first and last fallen angels who thanks to love appeared again together in heavens.

\- I waited for you, - you smiled, waving black wings. I flied after you to our infinity. Just now I was rather happy, after all you, my favourite angel were a row.


End file.
